Superman (Pós-Crise)
Introdução Quando o Superman foi revisado por John Byrne logo após Crise nas Infinitas Terras, foi decidido estabelecer restrições a suas habilidades. Foi estabelecido isto para facilitar o trabalho dos escritores de criar desafios interessantes ao herói, e para eliminar ou reduzir aqueles poderes que tinham se tornado muito sensacionais ou inacreditáveis para o público moderno. A ênfase foi dada na energia do sol amarelo como fonte dos poderes do personagem. A história da origem do Superman foi alterada para que seus poderes desnvolvessem-se gradualmente conforme seu corpo absorvia a energia do sol amarelo, e histórias como A Noite Final mostravam o personagem perdendo gradualmente seus poderes quando privado da energia solar. Quando as reservas de energia solar do Superman esgotavam-se, como em Crise Infinita ou A morte do Superman, ele requeria um período extra sob a luz solar, ou algum tipo de equipamento solar artificial para recuperar suas habilidades. Suas relações com Batman e a Liga da Justiça foram díminuidas (Ele nem tinha participado da origem do grupo, nesta cronologia). Fase John Byrne Estas são as estatísticas de Superman logo quando foi reescrito por John Byrne em 1986. Atributos Destreza 8/15 Força 20 Corpo 15 Inteligência 11 Vontade 16 Mente 12 Infl 10 Aura 15 Espírito 10 Iniciativa 49 Hero Points 100 Poderes Extended Hearing: 8 Flight: 15 Heat Vision: 15 Invulnerability: 20 Microscopic Vision: 13, Recall: 7 Sealed Systems: 12 Super Breath: 12 Superspeed: 7 Systemic Antidote: 15 Telescopic Vision: 13 Thermal Vision: 13 X-Ray Vision: 13 Solar Sustenance 17, Skin Armor 3, Telekinesis 25 bonus: * Extended Hearing tem Audição isolada (+1 FC). Isto permite que o personagem isole uma única conversa ou som em meio a uma multidão de outros sons e o ouça sem interferencias. * Heat Vision é invisível entre o caminho dos olhos e o alvo (único sinal de que o poder está sendo usado são os olhos vermelhos de Superman e o alvo sendo derretido). * Superman pode associar Telescopic Vision com Microscopic Vision simultaneamente. * Skin Armor protege também roupas e objetos que estejam muito perto da pele do Superman, e impede que Superman se suje muito. * Solar Sustenance pode manter os poderes de Superman longe dum sol amarelo por 17 APs de tempo. rastrea as imagens residuais deixadas pela trilha de calor do Sanguinário.]] limitações: * Telekinesis apenas permite a Superman levantar pesos de até 25 APs sem desmoronar, e não pode ser usada para ataque, voar ou alcance. perícias Artist (Writer): 4 Charisma (Persuasion): 15 Scientist 10 vantagens: Area Knowledge: Metropolis Connections: Batman: baixa, Planeta Diário: alta, Polícia de Metrópolis: alta, Liga da Justiça: baixa (membro honorário), Casa Branca: alta, Free Access, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Popularity, Sharp Eye, Security Clearance: baixa, Scholar (cultura de Krypton) Language (todas as línguas da Terra, Kryptoniano) desvantagens Archenemy (Lex Luthor), Dependents: Casal Kent, Fatal Vulnerability a Kryptonita (alcance 2 APs), Limelight, Loss Vulnerability a Kryptonita, alcance de 2 APs, afeta todos os Atributos e Poderes; Loss Vulnerability a magia (veja Superman e Magia); Loss Vulnerability falta de contato com o sol amarelo, alcance de 0 APs, afeta todos os Atributos e Poderes. Secret Identity Mais Superman a cada ano Como o passar dos anos, absorvendo a energia provida pelo Sol amarelo da Terra, Clark foi gradativamente desenvolvendo poderes e habilidades sobre-humanas. Quando chegou à Terra, ele poderia passar perfeitamente como um bebê sem poderes. , Superman enfrenta os 3 kryptonianos do Mundo Compacto.]] Fase Pós-Byrne O primeiro dos problemas era lidar com as consequências que o final da "Saga da Supergirl" teria. Embora Ordway discordasse da conclusão escrita por Byrne - Superman executou os três super-vilões kryptonianos mesmo após ter conseguido extirpá-los definitivamente de seus super-poderes - por acreditar que aquele não era um comportamento condizente com as características do personagem, as implicações psicológicas daquela decisão seriam abordadas na série de histórias publicadas entre novembro de 1988 e junho de 1989. Superman, se sentindo culpado, acabou desenvolvendo uma série de conflitos internos que o levaram à apresentar por certo período uma segunda personalidade e, posteriormente, a um exílio auto-imposto, durante o qual o personagem vagou pelo espaço tentando redescobrir se ainda poderia agir como um herói. Nesta fase, as idéias de Byrne sobre aura telecinética ficariam um pouco de lado. Esta fase foi marcada pelo retorno da Fortaleza da Solidão, um maior envolvimento do Super com alienigenas, a Supergirl Matriz, e mais a frente, a Morte e Retorno do Superman. Atributos Destreza 8/15 Força 25 Corpo 18 Inteligência 11 Vontade 20 Mente 15 Infl 10 Aura 20 Espírito 10 Iniciativa 49 Hero Points 200 Poderes Extended Hearing: 8 Flight: 18 Heat Vision: 16 Ice Production 7 Invulnerability: 22 Microscopic Vision: 18, Recall: 7 Sealed Systems: 16 Super Breath: 12 Superspeed: 7 Systemic Antidote: 19 Telescopic Vision: 13 Thermal Vision: 13 X-Ray Vision: 13 Power Reserve 8 Energy Absorption 2 Solar Sustenance 17, Suspension 6 bonus: Extended Hearing tem Audição isolada (+1 FC). Isto permite que o personagem isole uma única conversa ou som em meio a uma multidão de outros sons e o ouça sem interferencias. Power Reserve pode ser usado em atributos físicos e todos os poderes. Solar Sustenance pode manter os poderes de Superman longe dum sol amarelo por 17 APs de tempo. limitação: Ice Production Derived de Super Breath. Power Reserve deve ser alimentado por Energy Absorption, e Superman deve dividir os APs entre pelo menos 4 poderes ou atributos por vez; Energy Absorption só absorve energia solar. Atualmente ele só pode usar este poder se ficar muito próximo ao sol da Terra ou ser atingido por Energy Blast baseado em energia solar (como os de Ray, Doutora Luz, ou o bastão de Starman). Suspension só permite simular um estado de morte aparente (Os APs servem como OV/RV na tentativa de alguém usando Medicina tentar descobrir se ele está mesmo morto) .]] perícias Artist (Writer): 5 Charisma (Persuasion): 15 Scientist 10 vantagens: Area Knowledge: Terra Connections: Batman: alta, Planeta Diário: alta, Polícia de Metrópolis: alta, Liga da Justiça: alta, Super-Equipe (alta), Casa Branca: alta, Expansive Headquarters (Fortaleza da Solidão) Free Access, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Popularity, Sharp Eye, Security Clearance: baixa, Scholar (cultura de Krypton) Language (todas as línguas da Terra, Kryptoniano, Interlac), Genius desvantagens Dark Secret: Matou 3 criminosos kryptonianos de outra dimensão. Fatal Vulnerability a Kryptonita (alcance 2 APs), Limelight, Loss Vulnerability a Kryptonita, alcance de 2 APs, afeta todos os Atributos e Poderes; Loss Vulnerability a magia (veja Superman e Magia); Loss Vulnerability a falta de luz solar, alcance de 0 APs, afeta todos os Atributos e Poderes. Married (Lois Lane), Secret Identity, Bulletproof Syndrome Supervarredura Certa vez Superman utilizou todos os seus poderes sensoriais a fim de fazer uma varredura em Metropolis, a fim de capturar o Homem-Brinquedo, que havia se escondido após ter matado o filho de Cat Grant. Naquela aventura particular, Superman conseguiu captar cada conversa, cada ser, cada objeto dentro de Metropolis até achar o vilão. Supondo que Superman necessite fazer isto de novo, jogue como se ele pudesse detectar qualquer conversa, ver qualquer objeto ou ser, entre outros, numa área esférica de 13 APs. No entanto, tal quantidade de informação é tremenda para qualquer ser vivo suportar; jogue como se um poder de 13 APs fosse Fatigante para a Mente de Superman por cada fase que a varredura está em ação. Superman de energia Superman começou a desenvolver habilidades baseadas em energia depois de problemas que ele acreditava resultantes de uma evolução natural de seus "clássicos" poderes. Seu estado era instável e, eventualmente, o forçou a adotar um traje de contenção azul e branco. Ele também ganhou a capacidade de desligar seus poderes, embora isso o deixava tão vulnerável quanto um ser humano normal. Eventualmente, Superman dividiu-se em dois seres que representavam diferentes aspectos de sua personalidade, embora cada um acreditava ser o original. Após um encontro com os Gigantes do Milenio, os Supermen fundiram-se e Superman voltou a seus poderes normais e traje clássico. A explicação é vaga; Superman sentia que ele foi "recompensado" por salvar o mundo, embora ele afirmou posteriormente que ele voltou ao normal quando a sua energia eletromagnética dispersou-se. Nesta época suas estatísticas eram: Atributos Destreza 4 (15) Força 4 Corpo 4 Inteligência 11 Vontade 20 Mente 15 Infl 10 Aura 20 Espírito 10 Iniciativa 49 Hero Points 200 Poderes Chameleon 8, Invisibility 4, Electrical Control 20, Energy Blast 10 Force Field 14, Force Manipulation 0 Kinetic Absorption 10 Magnetic control 20, Lightning 15, Self-Link (Electrical Control) 15, Gravity Increase 7 Teleportation 22, Reflection/Deflection 15, Flight: 17 Recall: 7 Regeneration 10 Sealed Systems: 16 Thermal Vision: 13 Power Reserve 12 Energy Absorption 12 Mind Probe 12 Nota: Nesta época, Superman usa Self-Link (Electrical control) para simular Dispersal. bonus: * Thermal Vision permite enxergar todos os aspectos do espectro magnético: Superman pode ver ondas de rádio e TV, microondas, infravermelho, gama, ultravioleta. * Power Reserve aumenta Energy Blast, Lightning, Force Manipulation, Force Field, Gravity Increase, Magnetic Control, e Flight. limitações: * Todos os Poderes Derived de Self-Link (Electrical Control) só funcionam quando Self-Link (Electrical Control) está ativa. * Como Superman é sempre considerado usando Dispersal quando está "energizado", ele deve usar Force Field ou Force Manipulation ao redor de seu corpo para conseguir interagir com o mundo físico. * Neste caso, a Destreza pula para 15, de outro modo é apenas 4 APs. * Teleportation auto-somente. * Mind Probe só funciona em computadores. * Power Reserve alimentado por Energy Absorption/Kinetic Absorption, e Superman deve estar usando seu Traje de contenção (veja Equipamento; o traje estoca a energia absorvida). * Force Manipulation só permite criar formas simples. * Regeneration necessita de concentração (nenhuma outra Ação em conjunto) e somente quando ele passa da forma sólida para a energética ou vice-versa. perícias Artist (Writer): 5 Charisma (Persuasion): 15 Scientist 10 vantagens: Area Knowledge: Terra Connections: Batman: alta, Planeta Diário: alta, Polícia de Metrópolis: alta, Liga da Justiça: alta, Casa Branca: alta, Expansive Headquarters (Fortaleza da Solidão) Free Access, insta-Change, Leadership, Lightning Reflexes, Popularity, Sharp Eye, Security Clearance: baixa, Scholar (cultura de Krypton) Language (todas as línguas da Terra, Kryptoniano, Interlac) Genius. desvantagens Limelight, Loss Vulnerability a magia (veja Superman e Magia) Married (Lois Lane), Secret Identity Nota: Neste período Superman não era mais vulnerável a kryptonita ou sol vermelho. Identidade: Clark Kent (nome terrestre), Kal-EL (nome kryptoniano) Motivação: Upholding the Good Ocupação: repórter do Planeta Diário Riqueza 5 Equipamento TRAJE DE CONTENÇÃO {CORPO 9, ''Self-Link (Electrical Control) 5} O traje permite a Superman tornar-se sólido na forma energética, e também torna-se energia para acompanhá-lo. Modus Operandi Superman é a encarnação do bom escoteiro. Ele deve sempre dar um bom exemplo. Quando Superman fala, as pessoas o escutam. Sua popularidade é tamanha que por vezes sua presença consegue eclipsar as de líderes mundiais. Superman valoriza a vida acima de tudo. Ele deve fazer esforços para salvar pessoas, mesmo vilões. Ele deve usar a manobra Pulling a Punch e raramente usa mais que 12 APs de Força ao realizar ataques corpo-a-corpo quando o alvo é um ser vivo. Ele deve usar a manobra Trying to Get Hit a fim de proteger aliados ou inocentes com seu próprio corpo. Também prefere prender, imobilizar ou de algum modo neutralizar as ações de seus oponentes. Tendo diversos poderes, ele gosta de fazer bom uso deles. Exemplos poderiam ser usar sua Heat Vision para soldar uma construção caindo, ou soldar o gatilho da arma dum criminoso a fim de que ele não possa fazer disparos. Outros usos poderiam ser atritar carvão ao redor dum oponente até virar diamante, prendendo-o. Cada vez que Superman faz um uso particularmente brilhante duma de suas habilidades, o GM poderia lhe conferir Hero Points extras ao final da aventura. Como um possessor de invulnerabilidade, ele tem Bulletproof Syndrome, embora seja capaz de desviar e até mesmo pegar projéteis com as mãos nuas devido a sua Superspeed. Sua OV é igual a 0 contra novos oponentes, até que os agressores consigam obter quaisquer RAPs de dano, então Superman pode utilizar o seu valor total de OV. Se Superman tem chance de receber ataques sem dano, ele deve ganhar um bonus de -1 coluna contra as OVs de seus atacantes em um teste de Intimidation. Desde que ele não têm a perícia, ele usa INFL/AURA como AV/EV ao invés. Superman é extremamente cuidadoso ao tentar manter sua identidade secreta, o pacato repórter do Planeta Diário, Clark Kent. Embora ainda mantendo seus poderes, se há espectadores presentes, em sua persona de Clark Kent, ele deve: * Não usar formas visíveis de seus poderes em situações emergenciais. Mas outros usos, como usar Superbreath controlado para fazer um objeto cair, ou usar Heat Vision controlada para queimar a cauda dum cãozinho, poderiam ser usados de forma sútil a fim de criar distrações para que ele pudesse alternar suas vestimentas para as de sua identidade heróica. O uso de poderes dessa forma recebe penalidades de acordo com o GM, usando a Tabela Universal. O GM também decide em como os RAPs terão relação em quão bem sucessiva foi a ação. Imediatamente, quaisquer espectadores devem fazer um Teste de Percepção contra os RAPs conseguidos por Clark a fim de perceberem se ele tem alguma relação com o "misterioso fato ocorrido". 1 RAP indica que o espectador está desconfiado de que aquilo não foi mero acidente. 1/2 RV em RAPs indicam que o espectador suspeita que superpoderes foram usados para criar tal situação. total RV ou superior indicam que o espectador advinha que Clark Kent é a real pessoa por trás daquele fato, dando-lhe a pista de que ele pode ser o Superman. * Clark deve fingir-se de ferido para qualquer coisa que possa realmente ferir uma pessoa, embora ele não receba RAPs de dano. Ele também finge não ter força suficiente para segurar objetos pesados jogados em sua direção. Espectadores devem fazer um teste de Percepção contra os APs de Artist (actor) de Superman, com +2 penalidades de dificuldade na OV/RV, para determinar se ele está somente fingindo (1 RAP conseguido é suficiente). * Clark deve usar de outros subterfúgios como disfarçar companheiros, ou pedir ajuda de aliados transmorfos (como Caçador de Marte, Starman e Supergirl) a fim de criar a ilusão de que Superman e Clark Kent são duas pessoas separadas. Origem Mini-série Man of steel À milhares de quilômetros do planeta Terra havia Krypton. Por mais de cem mil anos, o planeta viveu um ritmo desenfreado de desenvolvimento - sua tecnologia era tão avançada que até o clima era controlado. Uma misteriosa doença, entretanto, estava atacando a população e já havia vitimado milhões de kryptonianos. O cientista Jor-El descobre que a causa dessa enfermidade era a excepcional pressão dentro da crosta do planeta, que havia fundido os elementos químicos nativos num novo metal, altamente radioativo, mas sua preocupação era outra: essa mesma pressão estava aumentando, e se aproximava de índices perigosamente suficientes para levarem à explosão do planeta. Por meses, ele havia pesquisado um planeta que pudesse abrigar seu filho, e havia encontrado na Terra a mais viável opção. Minutos antes da explosão que destruiria o planeta, Jor-El consegue lançar uma nave com seu filho. Dezoito anos mais tarde, na cidade americana de Smallville, Kansas, o jovem Clark Kent é o maior astro do time de futebol americano de sua escola. tem Leadership.]] Seu pai, Jonathan Kent, o busca logo após mais um jogo no qual Clark é responsável pela vitória do time e o leva até à fazenda da família, onde lhe revela a nave onde Clark estava quando foi encontrado por Jonathan e sua esposa, Martha. Por sorte, naquele mesmo dia a região foi vitimada por uma nevasca que isolou os três na fazenda por meses, permitindo que Clark fosse anunciado como filho do casal. Como o passar dos anos, Clark foi desenvolvendo poderes e habilidades sobre-humanas e a revelação de sua origem o faz refletir sobre o seu papel no mundo. Ele decide abandonar Smallville e pelos sete anos seguintes viaja ao redor do globo, realizando sempre pequenas interferências, impedindo vários desastres sem nunca ser descoberto, até que, durante a comemoração do aniversário de 250 anos da cidade de Metrópolis, viu sua identidade ser revelada ao mundo. Clark estava na multidão, e era uma das inúmeras pessoas que assistiam ao pouco da nave espacial ''Constitution até que um pequeno avião acidentalmente colidir-se com a nave. Sem opção, Clark saiu voando e, usando sua super-força, guiou a nave até um pouso seguro. Assustado com a reação do público, ele retorno para Smallville, e, com a ajuda de seus pais, elabora um traje e uma identidade para utilizar sempre que precisar ajudar alguém. Como codinome, ele adotada a alcunha utilizada pelas manchetes de jornal que relataram o salvamento da nave: "Super-Homem". Pelas semanas seguintes o "Super-Homem" realiza diversas intervenções públicas em Metrópolis, e Clark Kent é contratado pelo jornal Planeta Diário após "conseguir" a primeira entrevista exclusiva com o herói. Dezessete meses depois, Lois Lane ainda mantém certa rivalidade com Kent por ele ter conseguido "a notícia do século" antes dela. Numa determinada noite, os dois repórteres são convidados por Lex Luthor para uma festa que seria realizada no iate do empresário. Durante o evento, um grupo de terroristas sul-americano invade a embarcação. Luthor já havia tomado conhecimento da possibilidade de um ataque - mas, interessado em medir as habilidades de Superman, que provavelmente iria intervir na situação, ordenara que sua equipe de segurança nada fizesse a menos que o herói não aparecesse. Superman, como previsto, surge no local e enfrenta os terroristas, derrotando-os facilmente. Quando Luthor entrega um cheque de 25 mil dólares para Superman e revela que sabia do ataque e intencionalmente não havia feito nada para impedi-lo, o prefeito de Metrópolis, um dos convidados, nomeia Superman um "agente especial de polícia" e ordena que Luthor seja preso. Três dias depois Luthor, humilhado, se encontra com o herói e, ressentido, afirma que os dois agora são inimigos, e que ele se dedicará ao descrédito e destruição do herói. Narrando aproximadamente dez anos na vida de Clark, a minissérie mostra ainda as primeiras tentativas de Lex Luthor para desacreditar Superman, e o primeiro encontro do herói de Metrópolis com Batman, durante uma viagem à Gotham City - Superman havia ido até a cidade com o objetivo de capturar Batman, cujo vigilantismo era considerado ilegal, mas os dois acabam tendo que trabalhar juntos contra Magpie, uma vilã que atacava a cidade. e Apocalypse se esmurram com tanta força que janelas de prédios vizinhos se estilhaçam com as vibrações causadas.|left]]A minissérie de Byrne exerceu profunda influência no trabalho realizado na década de 1990 nas revistas do personagem. Embora Krypton continuasse sendo retratado como um planeta frio e estéril povoado por uma sociedade amoral, e Superman continuasse a se identificar mais com o seu planeta adotivo, um dos elementos da mitologia do personagem mais relacionados ao planeta seria reincorporado logo no início daquela década: a "Fortaleza da Solidão", uma estrutura no Ártico que serve como base de operações para Superman A partir de 1999, quando Eddie Berganza assumiu as funções de editor responsável pelas histórias de Superman, outros elementos do personagem seriam revisados. Sem que The Man of Steel fosse desconsiderado da continuidade, vários conceitos e personagens que a minissérie havia desconsiderado foram reincorporados, em particular àqueles ligados às histórias produzidas entre 1960 e 1970: Krypton passou a ser retratado de maneira mais positiva, uma Supergirl prima de Superman e também nascida em Krypton surgiu, e Krypto, o Super-Cão voltou à fazer parte do elenco de apoio do personagem. O historiador Timothy Callahan, em matéria publicada no site americano Comic Book Resources, embora apresentando um posicionamento não muito favorável ao trabalho de Byrne, tanto na minissérie quanto nos anos seguinte, apontou quanto ao impacto das histórias: "Os conceitos da Era de Prata e da Era de Bronze podem ter retornado, mas o homem no centro das histórias não mudou tanto assim do que John Byrne nos deu no final de 1986. Ele pode ser bem mais poderoso hoje, mas ainda é o Super-Homem com esperanças e medos, é o Super-Homem que é mais homem do que alienígena" Veja Também * Super-Equipe * Vilões de Superman * Fortaleza da Solidão * Zona Fantasma * Krypton * Kryptonianos * Kryptonita * Planeta Diário Category:Fichas Category:Heróis Category:Superman Category:Liga da Justiça Category:Aliens Category:Pós-Crise Category:Nova Terra